The subject matter of this specification relates generally to graphical user interfaces.
Many of today's computers and devices include a graphical user interface (“GUI”), through which a user can interact with the computer or device. A GUI can include various user interface elements, such as windows, scroll bars, and so on. Some of these elements can be manipulated by users to perform actions. For example, the user can click on a window or a scroll bar and move it within the GUI. Conventional user interface elements are often static in their appearance, which can detract from the overall look and feel of the GUI.